Data storage devices (DSDs) have various power modes or states varying in energy consumption. Using lower power modes reduces the amount of energy consumed, which is particularly helpful for extended use of battery operated systems. Performance is typically reduced in the lower power states. Managing when to transition to lower power states can mitigate performance reduction. In addition, there is an energy cost to transitioning between power states.